lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Performance
Plot The investigation of an apparent snuff film leads to the discovery of a sex club at a high school. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Jill Hennessy as A.D.A. Claire Kincaid * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Richard Venture as Defense Attorney Douglas Greer * David Lipman as Judge Morris Torledsky * George Bartenieff as Judge Shawn McNamara * Yvette Hawkins as Judge Meg Sanderson * Merri Ann Milwe as Court Clerk Guest cast * Monica Keena as Corey Russell * Peter Facinelli as Shane Sutter * John MacKay as Michael Sutter * Maryann Urbano as Mrs. Russell * Polly Adams as Monica Sutter * Shane McDermott as Kyle Winters * John P. Connolly as Nick * Ray Girardin as Detective Malone * Barbara Spiegel as Judge Ellen Dreiser * Lee Shepherd as Percy Banner * Keith Langsdale as Rose Laurin * Gloria Biegler as Dana Kerr * Dash Mihok as Ethan Quinn * Lily Warren as Valerie Wright * Kia Graves as Elise Mills * Diane Davis as Beth Ritchie * Devin Ratray as Mitchell Pauley * Christopher M. Brown as Steven Quinn * Harry S. Murphy as Mr. Parker * Richard Bierman as Stuart * Linda Gillen as Mrs. Winters * Aasif Mandvi as Khan * Chester A. Sims II as Judge Wayne Humphrey * Terry Burke as Edwin Marx * Billy Gillespie as Coach Lucas * Rod McLachlan as Wally * Andy Taylor as Frank Baker * Robert Gomes as Jack * Jud Meyers as Jerry * Andy Umberger as Schwartz * Nicholas Strouse as Stan * Michael LaPorte as Kenny * Cara Jedell as Susan * Sydney Symington as Jury Foreman References *Hannibal *Las Vegas *Madonna *Michigan *Sharon Stone *Mike Todd Quotes :finds McCoy in a bar to discuss the case against Kyle and Shane :McCoy: Rule #1: Never drink at work. Rule #2: Never discuss work while drinking. :Kincaid: They've overturned the verdicts and remanded for a new trial. Evidence of the Mack Rangers is excluded. :McCoy: Rule #3: If rule #2 is broken, never drink alone. Kincaid a drink Background information and notes * This episode is based on the Spur Posse case. The posse was a group of high school boys from Lakewood, California, who used a point system to keep track of and compare their sexual conquests. The founder of the group chose the name "Spur Posse" when a favourite basketball player of theirs, David Robinson, was signed to the San Antonio Spurs. The group came to national attention on March 18, 1993, when the Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department arrested a number of the members for various sexual crimes. Prosecutors later dropped all but one of the charges after determining most of the encounters were consensual, although with underage girls. They had the opportunity to prosecute the considerably older boys for statutory rape but declined to do so. ( ) * Goof: Barbara Spiegel is incorrectly credited as "Judge Harriet Doremus" when the nameplate shown by Barbara clearly says "Ellen Dreiser" Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes